


This is a No Miya Atsumu Zone

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Florist AU, I've never read a florist au before so this is probably hella unrealistic let me live, M/M, Why is this rare rare rarepair the only thing I can write right now?, i didnt curse once in this fic, l o t s of dialogue, r u proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Kenjirou sells flowers. Osamu buys flowers. They kind of like each other.





	This is a No Miya Atsumu Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelabours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/gifts).



> Again, we have thelabours and my apparent flower-eating muse to thank for this one.
> 
> I tried proofreading for once, but I probably missed something

Kenjirou finishes his flower arrangement for his customer, tells him the price, records the payment, and places it in the register. He smiles, tells the customer to take care, and turns to the next customer with the usual, “My name is Shirabu. How can I help you today?”

He doesn't notice at first because his hair kind of changed, but it eventually registers. Before the customer begins speaking, Kenjirou’s eyes narrow as he says, “Excuse me,” he points to the sign at the front of the shop, “this is strictly a no Miya Atsumu area. Thanks for your understanding. Please leave.”

“I’m not Atsumu.”

“Please find a floral arrangement for Keiji elsewhere. I'm sure he’ll forgive you regardless of where your flowers came from.” Kenjirou is about to say something along the lines of ‘You're holding up the line,’ but nobody else is in the shop. He lets out an internal scream.

“Look,” the guy, who allegedly isn't Miya Atsumu, begins to dig through his pocket and found his wallet.

“I don't want your money.”

He pulls out an ID card. Miya _Osamu_.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Did you get your name changed or something?”

“He's my twin. I'm here to visit him, actually, and I wanted to pick up some flowers for him.”

“That's kind of weird,” Kenjirou sasses.

“We’ve a special relationship.”

“You have no idea how wrong that sounds, do you?” Kenjirou stares into Osamu’s confused eyes. Seeing that Osamu won't understand, Kenjirou shrugs and says, “Do have anything in mind?”

“Not really.”

“What kind of message are you trying to send?” Kenjirou asks.

Running his fingers through his dark hair, Osamu answers, “I just feel obligated to do it because he did it for me last time he visited. Not much more to it.”

“Color?”

Osamu is about to tell the florist that he truly doesn't care, but he looks into his eyes and, oh, he's really attractive, and Osamu suddenly wants to take his sweet time in here. “What do you recommend?”

Kenjirou leans forward on the small counter, propping his chin on the palm of one hand. “What's the occasion?”

“Just visiting.”

“And are you absolutely sure there's nothing that you want to communicate to your brother?” Kenjirou inquires further.

“Kind of.”

Kenjirou exhales, gets up, and beckons Osamu to follow him with the curling of his fingers.

“How many flowers are you thinking about buying?”

“A good amount.”

“That’s not very specific,” Kenjirou sighs gently. “Would you be open to a small outdoor plant symbolizing true friendship?”

Osamu wants to say, ‘I’m not sure if even I like him as a brother, much less a friend,’ but he decides that he wants to hear Kenjirou talk more, so he asks, “Do you have anything else for friendship?”

“Ivy, but I wouldn't quite call that an ideal gift.”

“Mmm, what else?” Osamu continues to walk around the shop with Kenjirou, whose eyes scan through each plant, flower and vase in sight until his eyes light up.

“What about yellow carnations? They symbolize disappointment, what your brother epitomizes.”

The corners of Osamu’s lips quirk upwards. “I’ll take some.”

Kenjirou turns to share a look with Osamu for a few brief seconds before he pulls out three.

“Has any vase caught your eye?”

“No.” Truthfully, Osamu's eyes have been on Kenjirou for a large margin of the short time he's been in the shop.

“Do you even want a vase?”

“Give me whatever you think is best.”

Before Kenjirou can decide on what to contain the flowers, he has to know how many there will be. “How does six stems sound?”

“What?”

“Six stems as in six flowers,” Kenjirou clarifies, and he tries to speak with less sass this time.

“Why not twelve?”

“Alright then.” Kenjirou leads Osamu over to a few wooden shelves with vases and picks one off the third shelf. “Is this good?”

“No.”

Kenjirou huffs in response and puts it back.

Osamu wonders if Kenjirou has to tiptoe to reach the top shelf. He decides not to find out and instead gets uncomfortably close behind Kenjirou, so he can reach for a vase on the top shelf, himself.

Kenjirou pretends like there isn't heat surrounding his body when Osamu grabs a vase just above his head.

Osamu doesn't want to, but he backs up from behind Kenjirou to show him the container. He recalls Kenjirou’s name from their very brief and very awkward introduction. “What d’you think of this one, Shirabu-san?” He uses an honorific; he’s so much politer than Atsumu.

Kenjirou doesn’t look down at the vase until after he says, “Good choice.”

Osamu takes notice, as his eyes follow Kenjirou's the entire time. Kenjirou sets the carnations inside of the vase and brushes his fingers gently against Osamu’s when he takes hold of it.

“Can I ask why this is a Miya Atsumu free zone?” Osamu releases his grip on the vase and surrenders it to Kenjirou.

“Whenever he had an issue with his boyfriend that needed flowers to be rectified — which is way more often than you'd think, by the way — he would come to me panicked and cut all of the customers if there was a line, and eventually, the store owner just told him not to come back because he thought it was bad for business.

“He pissed Keiji off a lot though, which kind of made up for any customers lost during his visits, so personally, I wouldn't have told him to leave even though he's annoying as hell.”

“You're not the store owner?” Osamu asks.

Kenjirou’s cheeks flush ever so slightly. “I'm still attending university. I’m not quite there yet.”

“Oh.” It dawns on Osamu that Kenjirou does look a little young to own a flower shop. “Where do you attend, if you don't mind me asking?”

“University of Tokyo. I major in botany.”

“I could've guessed that.” Osamu’s smile was subtle, hardly noticeable, really.

Completely forgetting the task at hand, Kenjirou asks, “What about you?”

“Kyoto for business.”

“Wouldn't have guessed.”

“Yeah.”

Kenjirou finally tears his eyes from Osamu's and looks back down at the yellow carnations. “Yellow and orange roses symbolize friendship. How about we add them to the bouquet?”

“Sure.”

They reach a section of the shop that appears to be dedicated to roses.

“How many of each would you like?” Kenjirou asks.

“Your pick, botany boy.”

 _Botany boy_. Kenjirou takes back any thoughts of Osamu being much better than Atsumu. 

Reagrdless, Kenjirou delicately places five orange roses around the carnations and four yellow roses by the corners of the vase, around the orange ones. Osamu enjoys watching Kenjirou hold the stems with such care and how he furrows his eyebrows in the slightest whenever he adjusts a flower’s placement because, to him, it looks less than perfect.

“Beautiful.” Osamu isn't sure whether he's commenting on the bouquet or Kenjirou’s work process.

“Yeah. I mean, uh, thanks,” Kenjirou corrects himself. He can't help but make one last adjustment even though he knows the rose will probably shift back to place when Osamu’s carrying it to Atsumu.

“Really, it is.”

Kenjirou’s smile is barely there, but Osamu picks up on it, and he returns it, just as faintly. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with before ring this up?”

“Yes, actually.”

Surprise only shows on Kenjirou’s face for maybe half a second.

“Do you have any plants that symbolize love at first sight?” It was more like love at second or third sight, but Osamu figured there wouldn't be anything for that. 

“Gloxinia. It’s a houseplant; we have some potted. Lavender roses can work for love at first sight as well.”

“Great, I’ll take one gloxinia plant and a large bouquet of lavender roses then.”

“Sure.” Kenjirou makes his way to the register to set down the bouquet for Atsumu before he makes the one that’s entirely out of lavender roses until he tells Osamu that it looked boring and needs some gypsophila.

Kenjirou brings the new arrangement and a gloxinia plant, that Osamu picked out, to the register before mercilessly draining Osamu’s wallet and just maybe considering writing his phone number on the receipt.

He wonders how Osamu is going to carry two bouquets and a potted plant to Atsumu’s home or if he's taking a taxi or if he drove here, but Kenjirou doesn't have to wonder very long because his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Osamu’s voice.

“These are for you.” He hands Kenjirou the gloxinia and the lavender rose and gypsophila arrangement.

Kenjirou definitely doesn't feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck or on his ears, and he definitely isn't turning a light shade of red all over, and he definitely doesn't feel his heart being snatched from his chest right then and there.

“Canny.”

With a smile growing on his face, Osamu looks at the receipt in his hand, with numbers scrawled across it. He locks eyes with Kenjirou.

“Slick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end a fic Im Sorry 
> 
> My tumblr is @hajimeiwaizoomi Come scream to me if u want   
> idk how to link in notes I apologize sbout that


End file.
